


Buddy [Inktober 2020]

by the_real_a_cosmo (california_112)



Category: The Ter Map
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/the_real_a_cosmo
Summary: If he had been on time, there would have been an induction officer there to greet him, along with the rest of the newcomers; however, arriving a day late after all the delays on the mainland meant that this now wasn't offered.-or-Lieutenant Hurst's first moments in the Korean theatre.This is part of Inktober 2020, Sunday 25th October - Buddy.





	Buddy [Inktober 2020]

When Lieutenant John Hurst landed his Mustang on the HMS _Reliable_ , he felt completely confused. He'd never actually been on an aircraft carrier before, as all his training had been on land, so even though he could take off and land well enough within the confines of the deck, the rest of the ship's workings were a complete mystery to him. After parking the Mustang in the directed space, he climbed down stiffly after his long flight and looked around.

If he had been on time, there would have been an induction officer there to greet him, along with the rest of the newcomers; however, arriving a day late after all the delays on the mainland meant that this now wasn't offered. The replacement was a single wind-blown Lieutenant Commander, who had detached himself from the bridge as John was landing, and was now walking swiftly towards him, clipboard ominous and expression stormy.

"You Hurst?" Was the greeting, yelled from fifty feet and without any friendliness.

He came to attention, trying to make a god first impression. "Yes, sir."

"Well don't waste any more of my time, get over here."

"Sir."

They sheltered in the shadow of another Mustang, and the senior officer studied the paper that just about clung to the clipboard. "A day late. Why?"

"Weather on the mainland, sir, my navigation went wrong and I had to start over again."

"You got lost. Hm." He ticked a couple of boxes and signed something, before walking away.

Unsure of what to do, John followed him, but they only returned to the bridge. The officer whistled, waved, and shouted angrily across the deck, eventually summoning another officer, who loped over with a slightly awkward gate. Upon arrival, the Lieutenant saluted sloppily with a grin. The Lieutenant Commander rolled his eyes, and addressed them both.

"You two can buddy up, Johannsson, this is Hurst, Hurst, Johannsson. I haven't got time to do any more sightseeing, so you can get him settled in."

"Sir!" Johannsson said, following the leaving officer with the rather sarcastic salute, after which he turned to John, proffering a hand. "I'm Irwin Johannsson, but everyone calls me Icarus."

"I'm, uh, John Hurst. People just call me John."

"Yet _another_ John! Don't worry, you'll get renamed sooner or later." Abruptly, Icarus stepped into the bridge, starting to vanish in the depths of the decks. "Let me give you the full tour…"

**Author's Note:**

> bad bad bad ending
> 
> This was so rushed and I'm not really truly happy with it, but there's only a few hours of today left...! Tomorrow's should be better :')


End file.
